Miniaturized DNA Sequencer for Identification of Microbial Pathogens Abstract. The goal of this project is develop a compact and inexpensive DNA sequencer based on the implementation of sequencing-by-synthesis chemistry on a droplet-based digital microfluidic cartridge. The proposed device would be capable of sequencing 10's to 100's of base pairs using an inexpensive disposable cartridge and a compact and simple piece of equipment. The cartridge will also integrate sample preparation capability, including DNA amplification, to enable widespread use by non-specialists and provide rapid and reliable results at low cost. The initial application for this technology will be microbial pathogen identification. The rationale for this is that even a few tens of base pairs can provide discrimination of microbial pathogens while there is a genuine clinical and medical need for an instrument that can perform this type of analysis rapidly, automatically, and at low cost. As a proof of concept, a prototype system will be developed in Phase I and an evaluation will be performed to assess the ability of the prototype to identify a set of clinically relevant yeasts and moulds. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A compact and inexpensive instrument to sequence small amounts of DNA for the purpose of identifying microbial pathogens will be developed and tested. The proposed instrument would improve the ability of clinicians to diagnose and treat infectious diseases.